Entre o campo e a cidade, nós dois
by Frozen Lotus
Summary: Camus é um parisiense do ano de 1911. Garoto da cidade que é, não está suportando a ideia de passar uns dias na casa de campo da família. Mas Milo, filho do caseiro, o fará mudar de ideia.
1. Milo

**França – 1911**

Furioso. Era a palavra que definia o rapazote francês naquela manhã.  
Estava no carro de sua família, guiado pelo mordomo Edmond, um homem de meia idade com um nariz grande e pelos na orelha. Ele gostava de Edmond. O mordomo sempre lhe contava histórias sobre a Europa e trazia biscoitos na hora de dormir.

Mesmo assim, naquele dia estava bravo. Edmond guiava a ele e seu pai para a mansão que tinham numa fazenda. Camus odiava fazendas, tinha nojo de bichos e não gostava de natureza. Também não gostava das pessoas do campo. Sua ignorância o incomodava. Toda aquela simplicidade irritava sua mente de parisiense da cidade grande. Odiava bucolismo. Estava indo a contragosto, obrigado pelo pai. Como se fosse novidade. Já fazia tudo obrigado pelos pais. Tinha várias aulas e obrigações, apesar de já estudar num colégio para rapazes.

Fora de suas aulas Camus aprendia, além do francês, o italiano, alemão e grego. Estudava a história da França, fazia aula de etiqueta, caligrafia e cálculos, tocava piano e fazia pintura. Uma rotina estressante imposta pelos pais, burgueses da alta sociedade francesa, para impressionar o maior número de pessoas de sua classe social e torná-lo um bom partido. Já o era, por ter nascido em berço rico, mas um rapaz culto e rico era melhor do que um apenas rico. Fazia tudo. E em tudo o que fazia era esplêndido. Mas claro, não restava tempo para quase nada mais em sua vida. Agora, que ele finalmente tinha tido um tempo pra descansar daquela rotina corrida, seu pai o obrigara a ir para aquela estúpida casa de campo.

O genitor de Camus tinha cabelos castanho claros, de forma que o filho herdara da mãe os fios ruivos. Mas os olhos âmbar eram dele, do pai. Um amarelo intenso, com um brilho que passava a ambição dos vencedores, a sensatez do justo, a astúcia de um chefe nato, a força da tradição de uma família inteira. Era um fardo que o pai passava a Camus. O ruivinho sabia que um dia teria que administrar todas as posses e os negócios da família e não estava nem um pouco ansioso para esse dia. Via o pai sempre como um homem estressado, que chegava em casa exausto, nunca tinha tempo para ele e às vezes destratava sua mãe.

Faziam essa viagem agora para que seu pai pudesse conferir como andavam suas posses no campo. Camus nem ao menos sabia direito porque estava indo. O pai tinha dito algo sobre fazê-lo relaxar com os ares do campo, refazer suas energias para que voltasse renovado para suas obrigações. Que ele conhecia seu filho e vira que seu ruivo precisava de descanso.  
Hah! Grande coisa. Qualquer um veria que ele estava um morto-vivo. Afinal, estava magro, branco como nunca, vivia indisposto e agora começara a ter olheiras. Não seria difícil descobrir que o francesinho, apesar de só ter dezessete anos, estava estressado. E também... Se o pai o conhecesse tão bem quanto dizia, saberia que Camus detesta fazenda.

O ruivo deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente no vidro do carro, fazendo barulho. Uma, duas, três vezes.

- Camus, pare com isso. – O ruivo ouviu a voz grave do pai.

O rapaz suspirou e passou a olhar, imóvel, a paisagem da janela. Verde, verde, verde. Era tudo verde. Os pinheiros todos tão iguais, quilômetros de pinheiros. Quilômetros de grama verde e estrada de terra. Tudo igual, tudo um tédio.

- Filho, quero apenas que descanse. Está rendendo muito pouco nas aulas e você sabe que precisa aprender tudo muito bem.

- Preciso mesmo? – O olhar do mais novo era irônico e provocativo.

O pai fechou a expressão imediatamente.

- Não vou tolerar rebeliões dentro de minha casa. Você vai estudar o que eu e sua mãe te mandamos e está acabado. Não vamos abrir mão disso ouviu, Camus? – O homem estava começando a ficar vermelho e Camus sabia que quando o pai estava assim é porque estava nervoso e era melhor não provocar mais.

O filho passou a mirar os próprios pés, irritado. Apenas bufou.

Estava há horas naquele carro, estava cansado. Via os garotos de sua idade se divertindo, mas ele estava sempre em casa estudando. Ele não sentia falta de estar com garotos, mas sentia falta do tempo livre.  
Sabia que o pai nunca concordaria em aliviar seus estudos. Ele tolerava muitas coisas, mas com os estudos de Camus não tinha conversa. Era aquilo e pronto.

O resto da viagem se passou em silêncio absoluto, mas Camus não ligava. Sabia que tinha passado dos limites. Só queria esquecer um pouco que teria que voltar a Paris e recomeçar toda aquela rotina.

Quando o carro parou, o ruivinho estava quase deitado no banco de trás.

- Levante. Já chegamos. – O mais velho olhou para o filho inerte no banco. As pernas separadas, a coluna torta, a cabeça quase apoiada no assento, os olhos estáticos visando o teto. Quanto drama. Quem visse pensaria que estava sendo torturado há meses. O colocaria numa aula de teatro se não fosse tão inútil.

Camus não reagiu.

- Vamos... Sei que não está morto, embora queira me convencer disso. Levante-se ou eu te enterro. – O pai esboçou um meio sorriso por debaixo dos fartos bigodes.

O jovem piscou, mexeu os braços e usou o banco como apoio pra se levantar. Arrastava-se quase. A vontade dele de sair daquele carro só se equiparava à vontade de uma mulher querer morrer solteira.

Finalmente saltou do carro, apertou os olhos até se acostumar com aquele sol. Ajeitou as roupas, que amassaram um pouco na viagem, pegou seu fraque e o vestiu.

Viu Edmond passando com suas malas e as de seu pai. Logo outros criados chegaram para ajudar o mordomo. É, não tinha jeito. Gastaria ali seus amados dias de descanso. Suspirou e preparou-se para entrar na mansão de campo de sua família.

- Camus. – Sentiu a mão do pai em sua cabeça. – Eu sei que está cansado e que não quer fazer a maioria das coisas que faz. Mas é o seu futuro, filho. Entenda, eu só quero seu bem. – O homem tinha um olhar quase suplicante e Camus se assustara com isso. Seu pai não era disso. Mas também não queria magoar seu pequeno ruivo, odiava vê-lo triste. Morreria por Camus. Um dia o filho entenderia suas razões.

- Eu entendo, pai. – Camus deu um sorriso fraco. Não entendia nada, mas tinha idade suficiente pra saber que não deveria mais incomodar o genitor. O rapaz amava o pai, admirava-o acima de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Esplêndido. – O homem sorriu. - Use o tempo que estiver aqui pra descansar. Não quero vê-lo com livros aqui, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. – O ruivo sorriu, sincero dessa vez. E recebeu um sorriso do pai em resposta.

O mais velho passou o braço pelos ombros do filho e foi andando para a entrada da própria mansão. Era uma casa imensa, de madeira pintada em branco. Havia janelas por todos os lados e tinha dois andares.

Por dentro parecia ainda maior do que por fora e Camus pensou que se perderia por ali. Era muito bem mobiliada com móveis de madeira de lei. Caríssimos. Muitos quadros, mas não tinha tantos enfeites de metal nobre quanto sua casa em Paris. Afinal, não moravam ali e alguém poderia roubá-los sem que ao menos ficassem sabendo.

Edmond logo apareceu e o guiou até o cômodo que seria seu quarto e Camus agradeceu por isso. Seu pai fora para o escritório, resolver negócios. Mas tudo o que Camus queria agora era dormir.

Assim que adentrou no quarto Edmond se retirou, sabia que o patrãozinho queria sossego. O ruivo tratou de despir-se para dormir. Era por volta de cinco da tarde, mas ele acordara de madrugada para a viagem estava exausto de tanto ficar no carro. Com certeza dormiria até a manhã seguinte.

**X.X.X.X**

Era manhã e o sol já brilhava do lado de fora da mansão. Camus ainda não saíra do quarto, mas seu pai já estava de pé.

- Edmond. – Chamou o homem.

- Sim, senhor?

- Chame aqui o caseiro, sim? – Ele pediu, ainda assinando papéis.

- Agora mesmo, senhor Fontaine.

Edmond saiu e poucos minutos depois, outro homem batia na porta de seu escritório.

- Entre. - O Fontaine mais velho respondeu.

O homem que entrou tinha a pele curtida do sol, olhos azuis e cabelos aloirados, era imigrante grego. Deveria estar na casa dos 30. A barba era rente, bem feita. Vestia-se de maneira simples, mas primava pela higiene e boa aparência.

- Bom dia senhor Fontaine. No que posso ser útil?

- Sente-se – Fontaine indicou uma cadeira e o homem o fez. - Edmond disse-me que tem um filho.

- Sim, senhor. Milo, meu garoto de dezoito anos. – O loiro abriu um sorriso largo ao mencionar o filho.

- Muito bom. Quase a mesma idade do meu Camus. Aliás, é por ele mesmo que lhe chamei aqui. Camus anda muito estressado e eu o trouxe para descansar. Mas ele não conhece nada daqui, então pensei que talvez... Seu filho pudesse ser uma companhia para ele.

- Oh, sim. Tenho certeza que Milo vai gostar de ter companhia, senhor. Ele é um garoto muito enérgico. – O loiro juntou as mãos com força.

- Esplêndido. Avise-o, sim?

Conversados então, o loiro saiu e o dono da casa prosseguiu com seus serviços.

Camus desceu as escadarias, deslizando as mãos pela madeira envernizada dos corrimãos e alcançando o primeiro andar. Estava descansado, pelo menos do sono. A ideia de que ficaria ali por algum tempo sem nada o que fazer o deixava um tanto entediado. Estava sim precisando de descanso, mas não de ócio absoluto. E o que teria pra ele fazer no meio de uma fazenda?

Tomou um café reforçado na sala de jantar, aproveitando o gosto de não estar correndo pra estudar piano de manhã. Era o melhor gosto do mundo.

- Camus! - O pai gritou, mas ele não foi. Estava terminando a torrada e queria paz. Olhou o sol entrando pela janela semiaberta da sala, parecia fazer um dia agradável. Mordeu mais um pedaço do lanche tentando reter a sensação de, pelo menos por aqueles dias, "ser um desocupado". – Camus, venha já aqui.

Derrotado, o rapaz enfiou a torrada na boca de qualquer jeito e foi ver o pai.  
Entrou no escritório do genitor, vendo-o sentado à mesa, na frente daquela estante recheada de livros.

- Bom dia, pai. – O menino disse, entrando contido no escritório.

- Bom dia, filho. O que pretende fazer hoje?

Camus ficou em silêncio. Não fazia ideia do que iria fazer ali. A vontade dele era dizer "Sei lá. Nem sei por que cargas d'água você teve essa ideia estúpida de me trazer", mas limitou-se a responder:

- Ainda não tenho planos. – A língua ainda coçando de vontade da má resposta, mas quem seria louco o suficiente para afrontar seu pai tão descaradamente? Com certeza não seria ele.

- Esplêndido. Arrumei alguém pra te ajudar a se divertir por aqui. – O homem sorria por trás do bigode.

O ruivo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender. A expressão passiva e imóvel não dava ao pai qualquer dica sobre os pensamentos do filho, mas ele já estava mais do que acostumado com a apatia de Camus sobre suas ideias.

- Nosso caseiro tem um filho! E ele tem a mesma idade que você. Veja que boa notícia.

Aí era demais. O que o pai esperava que ele, Camus, pudesse achar de interessante no filho do caseiro? Um garoto do campo que provavelmente não saberia falar de nada com ele? Isso é... Se é que o tal garoto sabia falar.

- Acho essa ideia totalmente descabida. – Camus estava sério e o pai continuou olhando-o. - Pai, o senhor mesmo fez com que eu me instruísse das mais variadas formas. Nada posso ter em comum com um garoto criado no campo, longe da tecnologia, da civilização e das grandes ideias. Morrerei de enfado. É isso que deseja? Ver-me definhar em meio à barbárie desse garoto?

O Fontaine mais velho fixou os olhos em Camus por algum tempo sem esboçar expressão alguma.

- Acabei de lembrar-me a razão pela qual nunca o coloquei numa aula de teatro. – O pai coçou a cabeça irritado. – Você já é perito Camus. Vamos, deixe de ser dramático.

O ruivo fez um bico emburrado e o pai continuou a falar.

- Por mais instruído que você seja, e eu sei que você o é, eu nunca lhe ensinei a menosprezar as pessoas, Camus Andre Fontaine! Por tanto contenha suas palavras.

Camus sentou-se no sofá do escritório do pai entre envergonhado e indignado. Sabia que o pai estava decepcionado com o que dissera. Era sempre assim quando o genitor o chamava pelo nome todo. Ficou em silêncio esperando que o mais velho continuasse.

- Bom, fico feliz que esteja pensando no que disse. – acendeu um charuto e voltou-se para o filho. – Não acho que você vai se entediar. Não importa o quanto seja estudado, é um garoto! É isso que vocês têm em comum até agora. São dois garotos da mesma faixa de idade. E garotos se dão bem juntos. Eu tenho certeza que vão arrumar algo interessante para fazerem. Dê uma chance a ele. – O mais velho coçou os bigodes, vendo seu ruivo manter o olhar fixo no chão. – Vamos, Camus! Vá encontrar o menino e saia logo daqui. Sabe que eu não gosto que você fique perto do charuto.

Camus deixou a sala do pai e seguiu para fora da casa em marcha lenta. Quase como se estivesse arrastando cem quilos em cada uma das pernas. Não tinha a mínima vontade de conhecer quem quer que fosse. Não gostava nem dos colegas das aulas de pintura! Que chances tinha um moleque do campo de agradá-lo? O mesmo sol que lhe agradara durante o café parecia forte demais agora que saíra de casa. Tinha olhos sensíveis e toda aquela luminosidade estava incomodando-o.  
Como seria o tal garoto? Tentava imaginar, mas tudo o que vinha em sua mente eram moleques magricelas e sujos com o nariz escorrendo. Arrepiou-se. Céus! Estava perdido. Como iria sobreviver a algo assim? Bufou nervoso pisando duro e sentando na escadaria ao pé de casa.

Mas onde será que ele estava? Não via ninguém. Era só o que faltava, um moleque remelento deixá-lo esperando. Que absurdo.  
Andou um pouco e virou-se assustado quando sentiu uma mão firme em seu ombro.

- Olá. – Um loiro de cabelos longos e cacheados sorria para ele. Um sorriso contagiante que fez, por um instante, o francês se esquecer de que não gostava de fazendas. Camus viu o loiro estender a mão. – Meu nome é Milo.

Assim que Camus parou de olhar o sorriso aberto do outro, estendeu a própria mão e apertou a do garoto.

- Camus. – Respondeu simples.

Ao contrário do que pensou, Milo não era sujo, magricela ou remelento. Era mais alto e mais forte do que ele próprio. Os cabelos bem cuidados e uma aparência... Muito... Agradável de manter no campo de visão.

O loiro o olhava com interesse. Aquele era, com certeza, o garoto mais bonito que ele já vira. Então eram assim os garotos da cidade? Parecidos com bonecas de tão bem desenhados que eram? Sentia a mão macia dele na sua. Era incrível, nunca tinha visto mãos macias assim. Com certeza não conhecia trabalho pesado. Aqueles cabelos ruivos eram tão destoantes, bonitos e... Ardentes. A pele dele era tão clara, que Milo quis protegê-lo do sol. Devia ser porque o garoto era francês. Ele tinha lábios rosados e bem desenhados. O grego podia ver as ondinhas no lábio superior daquele ruivo. Aqueles olhos... Milo não sabia se eram amarelos ou laranjas, mas com certeza eram lindos.

Nunca passara tanto tempo reparando outro garoto, ainda mais daquele jeito. De repente vira o francês ficar rubro ao se sentir sob a mira de seus olhos azuis. O grego sorriu achando-o engraçadinho.

Diante do sorriso do loiro, Camus recolheu a mão um tanto assustado com a vontade que ele tinha de sorrir sempre que Milo sorria. Não gostava de sentir isso. Ele nem ao menos sabia o motivo.

Milo vestia uma camisa branca de manga e um macacão marrom, bem surrado. Calçava botas marrons de cano curto, amarradas por cadarços. Tudo bem simples. O burguês vestia-se bem diferente. Tinha calças pretas de um tecido importado. A camisa era branca de manga comprida e tinha botões. O corte era fino, as costuras acompanhavam a moda atual e o deixavam muito bonito. Por cima da blusa vinha um colete cinza, par da calça. Era pra ser usado com o fraque, mas, devido ao calor, o ruivo optara por deixá-lo em casa.

- Bem... O que quer fazer? – Milo perguntou, um tanto animado.

- Quero voltar pra Paris. – O francês fechou a expressão. Sabia ser desagradável quando queria. Milo não pareceu se importar.

- Aqui pode ser divertido se você deixar. – O jovem olhou, sorridente, o burguês emburrado. – Posso te ensinar a se divertir aqui.

- Você? Ensinar-me alguma coisa? – O Fontaine mais moço olhou-o, irônico. – Ponha-se no seu lugar. É apenas o filho do caseiro.

Milo permaneceu quieto. Já imaginava que o tal filho do patrão poderia ser desagradável, mas tinha de admitir... Não sabia como reagir a aquilo.  
O pai já havia o precavido antes que saísse de casa. Dissera a ele pra não ser insolente, pra respeitar os limites e ser muito agradável com o menino Fontaine. Mas naquela hora, Milo só queria dar uma má resposta e ir embora.

Camus fitou o loiro, que estava de cabeça baixa e sem aquele sorriso rasgado no rosto. Sentiu uma pontinha de remorso por fazer os dentes brancos do menino sumirem, mas não admitiria tão fácil. Sem falar que a voz do pai ecoava em sua cabeça, repreendendo-o pelo comportamento inadequado. Faria mais mil horas de aula de etiqueta se descobrissem que se comportara assim.

- Não importa. O que você propõe que façamos? - O francesinho virou o rosto para o lado, evitando encará-lo.

Milo podia não ser tão culto quanto o francês de nariz arrebitado, mas sabia reconhecer bem sinais de acanhamento e arrependimento. Não tocaria mais no assunto, mas agradou-o saber que o menino tinha um pouco de consciência.

- Se quiser... Posso te levar pra dar uma volta por aqui. É seu mesmo. Acho que deveria ver, é muito bonito. – Milo voltou a sorrir.

- Claro, vamos. – Respondeu frio, fingindo-se desinteressado, mas contente de ver de novo o sorriso fácil do outro.

Mal entardecera e Sr. Fontaine ouviu a porta se abrindo. Era Camus. O garoto estava emburrado, molhado do joelho pra baixo, os sapatos encharcados deixando rastro pelo chão e o olhar do _demônio_no rosto. Bateu a porta num estrondo e correu escadaria acima.

- Camus? – O pai chamou. A voz grave e séria fez com que o garoto parasse de correr. – O que aconteceu? Onde se molhou?

O ruivo aprumou o corpo e voltou para o pai um olhar forçadamente altivo, controlava-se para não explodir em gritos com o mais velho dizendo que a culpa de tudo era do pai e que ele errou ao trazê-lo para aquele lugar estúpido. Mas não o fez. Nunca diria tais coisas ao genitor, não era louco. Ao invés dos gritos, respirou fundo e buscou um jeito muito polido de explicar o acontecido.

- Aparentemente seu garoto do campo acha engraçado mergulhar no lago e molhar os outros. – O ar saía ruidosamente das suas narinas, as maçãs do rosto estavam afogueadas com a agitação. Estava enfurecido. - Preciso de um banho.

O pai permitiu que ele subisse. Não demorou mais do que vinte minutos até o filho do caseiro entrasse, acompanhado de Edmond. O loiro dava passos curtos, visivelmente temerosos, a cabeça vinha baixa e os braços apertavam o próprio corpo numa notável tentativa de sentir-se mais seguro diante da presença do chefe do pai.

- Sr. Fontaine, peço que me desculpe. – Milo tinha trocado as roupas, mas podia ver que os cabelos loiros do garoto ainda estavam úmidos. Olhava os próprios pés, constrangido. – Não foi minha intenção molhar Camus. Queria convencê-lo de que o lago era divertido e pulei dentro... Eu...

- Filho, filho... – O francês interrompeu o mais novo. – Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi culpa sua. Não há razão pra ficar assim. Camus às vezes... – O homem coçou a testa, parecendo medir as palavras seguintes. - Camus às vezes pode ser realmente difícil de lidar. Ele não sai muito, e confesso que a culpa é minha. Eu é que te peço um pouco de paciência com ele.

Milo acenou a cabeça em concordância e despediu-se. Não esperava ouvir tanto, mas de alguma forma se sentiu bem. Pelo menos seu pai não brigaria com ele por ter irritado o filho do patrão agora que Sr. Fontaine tinha dito aquelas coisas. Vendo daquela maneira até que se sentiu mais disposto a tentar de novo.

Camus banhava-se sob a água quente da banheira. Imerso até o pescoço, olhos fechados e uma expressão ranzinza no rosto. Ficava com raiva só de lembrar que aquele grego tinha o molhado. As imagens se passavam pela sua mente como se estivesse acontecendo tudo agora...

" _- Olha Camus. Esse é o maior lago da região. Bonito não é? – Milo sorria de braços abertos, como se quisesse se expor mais ao sol._

O ruivo olhou e concordou fingindo um pouco de desinteresse. O loiro puxou-o pela mão, trazendo-o mais pra perto da beirada, mas tudo o que Camus sentia agora era a mão quente do mais alto sobre a sua. Milo mostrava alguns peixes, apontado pra tudo. Apesar do grego estar bastante falante, Camus pouco ouvia. Estava mais atento aos sorrisos travessos e olhar límpido que o outro tinha. Não via garotos como Milo na cidade. Tão... Cheios de vida.

Precisava manter o foco. Tinha que se lembrar que estava ali contra a sua vontade e tudo o que acontecesse seria desagradável. Inclusive Milo. O loiro também era desagradável. Ele e aquele jeito caloroso de grego dele, sua vontade incansável de lhe agradar e sua mania de tocá-lo. É, estava irritado.

- Nessa época do ano eu gosto de nadar aqui. Vem comigo. – O sorriso do loiro iluminou-se, enquanto ele tirava a camisa.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – O francês escapou da mão do outro.

Numa tentativa de lhe incentivar, o loiro pulou com tudo no lago. Como pra mostrar que era divertido e Camus ferveu de ódio ao sentir os sapatos e as calças molharem.

Era o cúmulo!

- Olha o que fez! – Camus afastou-se do lago. – Molhou-me todo, imbecil.

O ruivo viu Milo fazer uma careta de arrependimento e tirar a franja molhada do rosto.

- Perdão, Camus! Não foi minha intenção. – O loiro saiu da água, mas o francês já havia rumado de volta pra casa."

Camus agora secava-se em seu quarto. Não sabia bem o que pensar sobre aquilo tudo. Irritava-o estar com Milo, mas também era agradável. Ouviu batidas na porta. Três seguidas e uma depois de uma pausa. Edmond.

- Entre, Edmond. – O patrãozinho disse, após enrolar a tolha na cintura, enquanto usava outra para secar os cabelos.

O mordomo entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Trouxe suas roupas de dormir, pequeno Camus. Imaginei que quisesse ficar de pijama agora. – O mais velho sorriu bondoso. Sabia das manias do jovem. O ruivo gostava de andar de pijama pela casa, ainda mais quando estava nervoso. Irritava-se mais com coisas agarradas a ele, e o pijama era bastante confortável.

- Ah, obrigado Edmond. Você está sempre me salvando. – O mais novo pegou as roupas das mãos do mordomo e começou a vestir as calças. – Estou tão irritado! Acredita que ele teve a audácia de me molhar?

- Acredito que ele não teve a intenção de chateá-lo, pequeno. Milo parece um bom garoto e estava bastante arrependido quando chegou aqui.

- Ele esteve aqui? – Camus parou de esfregar a toalha nos cabelos e olhou o mordomo.

- Sim, senhor. Veio conversar com seu pai. Pedir desculpas pelo incômodo.

- Hmm, entendo. É bom mesmo que se desculpe. – O ruivo sentou na cama e bufou. – E não me chame de "senhor". Você não precisa disso, Edmond. É meu amigo.

O mordomo sentiu-se um tanto emocionado pelo apreço que o ruivinho tinha por si. Ele mesmo gostava muito do filho do patrão. O vira nascer e ajudara na sua criação. Mas também se sentiu triste por ele. Pelo que sabia, era o único a quem o patrãozinho chamava de amigo.

- Pequeno? – O mais velho chamou e Camus olhou-o. – Eu sei que está nervoso por estar na fazenda de seu pai, mas isso não vai mudar que é aqui que está.

Camus remexeu-se e deitou, fazendo sinal para o mais velho sentar-se na cama. Edmond se sentou e seguiu com a fala, olhando o garoto que parecia muito atento ao que ele dizia.

- Seu pai o ama. Você bem sabe. – Fez uma pausa. – Ele acredita que aqui é bom pra você no momento. E você sabe que seu pai não é homem de mudar de ideia. – Viu o menino torcer o nariz, sabendo que era verdade. - Já que vai ficar por aqui, procure se divertir. Tens uma vida muito corrida em Paris para desperdiçar seu tempo estando infeliz. Você pode se divertir aqui, Camus. Ficar infeliz para provar a seu pai que ele estava errado não vai deixar nenhum dos dois mais feliz no fim das contas. Procure se divertir aqui, seja feliz por você mesmo, pequeno. Não custa tentar, não é?

O menino assentiu, olhando fundo o mais velho. Sentiu-se pequeno quando o amigo lhe disse aquelas coisas. Estava sendo mimado, sabia disso. Edmond sempre tinha uns jeitos carinhosos de fazê-lo enxergar a realidade. Não tinha filhos, mas amava Camus como um. O mais moço abraçou o mordomo, que lhe acarinhou os úmidos fios ruivos. Era o jeito acanhado que seu pequeno tinha de lhe agradecer os conselhos.

O garoto ajoelhou-se na cama, enquanto Edmond o ajudava a secar os fios compridos.

- Até que o Milo não é ruim. – O francesinho soltou a frase no ar.

- Não, não é. – Edmond sorriu. Seria bom para Camus um amiguinho de sua idade. Ele era muito só em Paris.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Outro dia raiou e , depois do café, Camus saiu de casa a procura do grego. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali, já esperando por ele. Como é que Milo poderia ter certeza de que ele gostaria de voltar a vê-lo? Empertigou-se com isso, mas resolveu ignorar e deixar-se guiar pelo maior para algum lugar nas terras de seu pai.

O francês seguiu o grego, afastando-se da casa. Sabia que poderiam andar por horas, afinal, o terreno de seu pai era consideravelmente grande. O burguês não era muito interessado em natureza, mas Milo descrevia tudo o que viam com um jeito apaixonado. Camus podia ver que o loiro amava o verde e a vida no campo. As coisas até pareciam mais bonitas e interessantes quando o grego as mostrava para ele.

O loiro corria entre as árvores, contava coisas que já havia visto e feito e Camus sentiu um tanto de inveja e admiração pelo grego. Milo pegava frutas no pé, subia em árvores, corria nos campos, dormia sob a sombra das florestas à tarde, nadava sempre que queria e montava a cavalo. A vida do rapaz parecia bem mais divertida do que a dele.

Estavam agora em meio ao vasto pomar de maçãs, que Milo tanto gostava. O sol estava quente e Milo achara melhor ficar um tempo ali. No pomar tinha sombra e a temperatura era mais amena do que a campo aberto. E ele tinha medo que o francês se queimasse demais ou sei lá... Derretesse.

O loiro notava como o burguês olhava atento a tudo o que ele contava. Milo se sentiu grande como nunca na vida. Camus era um ouvinte atento e curioso, apesar de no início ter fingido não se interessar, acabara cedendo ao seu inegável magnetismo pessoal.

Andaram por pouco mais de duas horas até aquele local e o francês estava cansado. Milo jogou-se na grama sob a sombra de uma macieira.

- Venha, Camus. Sente. – O loiro sorriu e bateu no chão a seu lado.

- Não posso, meu pai pode brigar comigo se eu sujar essas calças. – O ruivo disse, olhando desinteressado para uma nuvem no céu. Ela se juntava a outras e Camus torcia para que logo tapassem aquele sol.

Milo olhou para o rapaz de pé e pôs-se a tirar a própria camisa e a estendê-la no chão.

- Pronto. Agora você pode sentar.

Camus desviou o olhar das nuvens e fitou o grego sentado, chamando-o a juntar-se a ele. No dia anterior, estava tão raivoso que não notou bem o porte físico de Milo. Ruborizou ao ver o quão bem esculpido era o corpo do loiro e de repente o ruivo se sentiu um magrelo.  
Os ombros do grego começavam a ficar largos, o tórax já era esculpido, os braços eram fortes e seu abdome tinha gomos musculares bem mais salientes do que os dele.

- Que está olhando? Sente-se. – Milo pegou-o pela mão e o fez sentar-se.

Camus desviou o olhar do corpo do outro, passando a fitar os próprios sapatos.

- Camus, está tudo bem? Você está todo vermelho. É o calor, não é?

- Eu estou bem. – O ruivo abraçou os próprios joelhos. – Não se preocupe.

Milo olhava o outro com grande encanto. Sentia que estava quase dobrando o jeito birrento do francês. O ruivo estava corando, tinha um jeitinho desajeitado, um tanto desacostumado com tudo, que o tornava meio dependente de Milo. E o loiro adorava se sentir protetor de alguém. Ainda mais alguém como Camus, que era tão diferente de tudo o que ele conhecia. O burguês, apesar de turrão, tinha um coração doce. Milo podia sentir.

E mais, se sentia detentor de um grande tesouro. Sabia que Camus era especial. Tinha algo nele que o chamava muita atenção. Talvez fosse tudo. Ele era muito bonito e inteligente.

- Já sei. – Milo escorregou-se para trás do francês, ficando de frente para a nuca dele.

- Mas que pensa que está fazendo? – Camus tentou virar-se para encarar o loiro, mas este o segurou. O burguês aquietou-se sentindo as mãos de Milo juntarem seu cabelo comprido e o afastarem do seu pescoço. – Mi-Milo?

- Relaxa. – O loiro aproximou-se da nuca do outro, sentindo o cheiro bom do perfume que ele usava. Começou a soprar de leve a pele do ruivo, que estremeceu um pouco, fazendo Milo sorrir. Não sabia por que, mas gostava de ver o francês ter reações dúbias por sua causa. – É pra refrescar.

Milo estava próximo, mas mantinha certa distância. Em parte alguma tocava o corpo do pequeno Fontaine. Apenas suas mãos seguram aquele cabelo ruivo, fora isso não havia contato. Olhava fixo a curva do pescoço de Camus enquanto soprava-lhe a pele. Os fios curtos junto da nuca eram mais finos e mais claros que os fios compridos da cabeça do francês. Milo os via arrepiando, apesar de estarem úmidos de suor, todas as vezes que chegava mais próximo ao corpo do outro

- Está melhor? – Milo soltou os fios compridos do rapaz, que virou o rosto para trás.

- Sim, obrigado. – O Fontaine mais moço, esboçou uma sombra de sorriso, que foi mais do que o suficiente para fazer Milo responder com um sorriso arregalado. – Talvez devêssemos voltar. – Camus começou a sentir-se incomodado com a proximidade do grego e por estar gostando tanto disso.

- É. Podemos voltar. – Milo olhou o céu e assustou-se. Estava escurecido de nuvens carregadas. Como ele não percebera antes?

- O que foi? – Camus ficou apreensivo e virou-se também. – Ah, não. Já já vai chover. Não vamos chegar a tempo em casa.

Dito e feito. Um relâmpago cortou o céu, iluminando tudo, e a chuva começ e assustadora.

- Que boca, hein francês? Agora temos que ficar aqui se quisermos nos proteger da chuva. Veja, o amontoado de árvores do pomar quase não deixa passar pingos. – Milo estendeu a palma para cima.

- Mas as árvores costumam ser alvo de relâmpagos. São altas, podem ser o melhor meio para a descarga elétrica.

- E você sugere que corramos por duas horas em campo aberto?

- Não, campo aberto também não é bom. – O francês olhava assustado outro relâmpago cortar o céu e tapou forte os ouvidos, se preparando para o som que viria.

- E o que a gente faz? Camus, é melhor a gente ficar aqui. – Milo estava assustado, nunca estivera tão longe de casa durante uma tempestade daquelas.

- Árvore... Não dá. Campo... Não dá. Não dá, não dá! – Olhava assustado quando de repente ouviu um estrondo forte atrás de si, pulou no mínimo uns 3m de altura e colocou-se de pé. – Que foi isso?

- Não foi um relâmpago. Foi só algum animal que esbarrou na gaiola atrás do pomar. – Milo disse alto, já que o urro do vento competia com a sua voz.

Camus parou e sentiu um alívio.

- Gaiola de que? Você já viu?- De repente o rosto do francês de iluminou.

- Já vi sim. Acho que é pra lobos, não sei. Está abandonada há algum tempo. – Milo via de longe a gaiola e vestia sua blusa, estava frio agora.

- Não. Do que é feita? – O ruivo apertou os olhos contra o vento para vê-la também, mas de longe não conseguia distinguir o material.

- É de metal. – O loiro não entendia o que ele queria com aquilo. Mas Camus parecia muito satisfeito.

- Vem comigo! – O burguês puxou-o pelo braço, passando por todas as árvores até o fundo do pomar. A gaiola estava a alguns metros depois do término das árvores.

- O que quer com a gaiola? Camus, nós temos que nos proteger. - O loiro corria junto do ruivo, mas no fundo não queria ter saído de onde estavam.

- É exatamente isso que eu quero. Proteger-nos. Vamos ficar dentro da gaiola! – Camus sorria. Aquela armadilha para lobos seria, para eles, uma _gaiola de Faraday. __1 _

- O que?! Você é louco? Posso não ser tão estudado quanto você, mas sei que metal dá choque. – Milo olhava incrédulo para a gaiola. Era de barras grossas de metal e tinha o fundo numa "tábua" de metal. Tudo era metal.

- É, parece doideira. Mas um cientista ficou dentro de uma gaiola de metal eletrificada e saiu de lá ileso. – Camus abriu a armadilha para lobos e entrou, segurando a porta aberta para Milo.

- Como isso? – Estava chovendo muito, estavam encharcados já que não estavam mais cobertos pelas árvores. E Milo ainda tinha medo.

- Mesmo com o lado de fora eletrizado, o campo elétrico no interior é nulo. – O ruivo respondia feliz.

Milo o olhava como se o rapaz falasse japonês.

- Ah, Milo! Não dá choque! Só isso! Agora entra comigo. Anda, a gente ta perdido se ficar debaixo da árvore mesmo. – Camus estendeu a mão e o loiro a segurou forte e entrou na gaiola. O ruivo fechou a porta.

Pronto. Lá estavam eles. Estavam perto o suficiente do pomar para serem atingidos por uma árvore que caísse, se tivessem azar, e longe o suficiente para não terem a proteção da copa das árvores contra os pingos grossos de chuva. Logo, recebiam os golpes de vento e a cachoeira do céu direto nas cabeças. Mas o que poderiam fazer? A gaiola era pesada demais para arrastarem mais para longe das árvores. Se arrastassem para perto a chance de serem acertados só aumentaria.

- E agora, Camus? – Milo tremia de frio.

- Agora a gente espera passar. – O ruivo abraçava o próprio corpo.

- E se cair um raio direto na gente? – Era estranho estar dentro de uma gaiola feita de barras de metal para se protegerem.

- Teoricamente a gente não morre.

- Teoricamente, Camus!? – Milo gritara. Apavorado. Não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Sim. Na teoria é isso mesmo. O experimento já foi feito e o Faraday saiu sem um arranhão. – O francesinho também estava assustado, mas nos livros de física que pegara para ler, a teoria estava lá e o fato também. E Camus confiava na ciência. Confiaria mais se tivesse entendido tudo, é verdade. Mas não poderia se culpar, só estivera lendo aquelas coisas há uma semana, no meio dos intervalos de suas obrigações e sem nenhum professor de física para lhe ensinar. Seu pai disse que ele veria essas coisas no ano seguinte, mas Camus era curioso demais pra esperar. A única coisa que ele realmente queria saber, e o pai não deixava por achá-lo muito novo. Trocaria a pintura pela física a qualquer instante.

- Se um raio cair nessas árvores aqui perto a gente leva choque? – Milo olhava para os relâmpagos, caindo bem distante deles. No horizonte, mas tinha medo.

- Não sei. Eu li algo sobre rigidez dielétrica. Como se fosse a quantidade de carga que o isolante pode suportar antes de se tornar condutor. Pra cair um raio, a rigidez dielétrica do ar tem de ser vencida e ele se torna condutor, conduzindo o raio até a terra. Mas estamos numa gaiola de Faraday. Então a descarga não deve nos atingir. – O francês espirrou. – Ah, Milo. Eu não sei de tudo. Ainda não estudei isso direito. Nem estava chovendo na hora do experimento do Faraday. Mas pra qualquer lugar que a gente for... Estamos ferrados. – Camus se sentia mal por ter ido dormir na noite anterior à viagem em vez de continuar estudando física pela madrugada a fora.

- Pois pra mim você sabe muito. Você é muito inteligente, Camus. Essas coisas parecem complexas e você estuda sozinho, fora as coisas que você tem que ter aula. Parece muito pra cabeça suportar. Você deve ficar cansado, não é? – Milo tentava relaxar a si próprio e ao francês, que já estava começando a se desesperar.

- Canso mesmo. – Camus ficou em silêncio por um tempo. – Obrigado, Milo. – O ruivo disse e apertou a mão do loiro, enquanto ouviam mais um estrondo de trovão.

O burguês estava com os lábios roxos e o queixo batia. A água ainda caía pesada sobre suas cabeças. Milo aproximou-se do francês e passou um braço pelos ombros dele, fazendo-o apoiar-se em seu tórax. Estava receoso do que o outro pensaria, mas não aguentava vê-lo daquele jeito. Situações extremas uniam mesmo as pessoas. Qual não foi a surpresa de Milo ao ver Camus não só se deixar ser abraçado como também agarrar-se ao seu peito, devolvendo o abraço?

- Camus... E se a tal da rigidez for o suficiente pra gente levar choque por estar perto? – O loiro apertou os braços em volta da cintura do menor.

- Aí... o Faraday nos salva, porque o campo elétrico aqui dentro é nulo. – O ruivo responde num sussurro apático. Milo sabia que o outro também estava com medo, e Camus não estava fazendo questão de esconder.

Era um momento tenso, Milo tinha muita noção disso. Mas mesmo assim... A repentina mudança de Camus estava deixando-o muito feliz, Milo sorria e nem ao menos sabia o motivo real disso. Os olhos do parisiense estavam bem abertos, fitando o horizonte. O rosto no peito do grego, uma mão em volta da cintura do loiro e a outra agarrando sua camisa. Os corpos molhados agarrados, a chuva castigando suas peles e Milo abraçou forte o outro.

Camus fixava os olhos num coelho ali perto. O animal parecia estar com as patas quebradas e sangrava um pouco. Não conseguia se mover direito.

- Ele deve ter sido atacado. – Milo disse em tom natural. Como se visse essas coisas o tempo todo. – Não vai viver muito tempo. Logo algum animal vai pegá-lo.

O francesinho apertou os olhos e afundou o rosto um pouco mais no peito de Milo.  
O grego não sabia bem quanto tempo passaram ali, abraçados, esperando em silêncio que o temporal passasse. Mesmo estando com medo, apreciava a companhia do burguês, mas o momento mágico de Milo foi quebrado bruscamente com um raio. Um raio na árvore mais próxima deles. A árvore em que se abrigavam antes de correr para a gaiola.

O clarão foi tão intenso que ele pensou que ficaria cego e várias coisas vieram a sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. E a tal da rigidez dielétrica, será que seria suficiente pra atingi-los? Não, eles estavam na gaiola. Mas... Será que os livros de física poderiam ter mentido para o francês? E se tivessem? Estavam numa gaiola de metal, seriam fritos. Mas se estivessem debaixo daquela árvore, já estariam mortos. O estrondo foi ouvido quase no mesmo instante do clarão, a diferença era imperceptível a ouvidos humanos.  
Apertou mais forte ainda o francês e se sentiu apertado na mesma intensidade por ele também.

Não se despedira de seu pai, não vira o bezerro da Truda – Sua vaca preferida – nascer, só tinha dezessete anos, nunca voltara pra ver o velho Martin das estórias da floresta, nem tinha feito sexo ainda! Sentiu ânsia de vômito e quis chorar por deixar a vida tão novo.

O clarão veio e se foi, assim como o estrondo, que deixara os meninos meio ensurdecidos. Segundos depois do primeiro estrondo, veio um segundo. De intensidade bem menor e que Camus reconheceu pelo som que era uma árvore tombando. Assim que sua cabeça parou de girar, o ruivo abriu os olhos sem descolar o rosto do corpo de Milo. Estavam vivos! O burguês não acreditava. Estavam vivos!  
Sentia Milo tremendo sob si e chacoalhou-o.

- Milo! Milo! – O francês chamou e o grego abriu os olhos.

Fora ali... No meio daquele sufoco, que vira o primeiro sorriso aberto de Camus.

- Estamos vivos! – O ruivo continuou, contente, e apertou as bochechas do loiro.

Milo olhou a destruição ao redor. A árvore tinha tombado para o lado contrário ao deles, mas numa área em volta estava tudo queimado e destruído. E de repente sentiu-se novo. A vida lhe parecia mais bonita, mesmo sob a chuva forte. O ar era mais puro, seu cérebro funcionava melhor e nunca mais reclamaria de tédio. Deveria aproveitar a vida como nunca antes. A adrenalina parecia ter tomado o lugar do sangue em suas veias e num impulso, o grego beijou o rosto do burguês. Muito próximo àqueles lábios rosados, que não estavam tão corados assim devido ao susto do raio e o frio da chuva.

Ao ver a expressão de choque do outro, Milo se arrependeu. Tinha passado dos limites. Tentou pensar rápido e se livrar daquela situação constrangedora. Era bom nisso e não seria agora que sua habilidade falharia.

- Obrigado por salvar minha vida. – Foi o melhor que o loiro pensou. – Isso tudo foi o Faraday?

- Bom... Estamos vivos apesar de um raio ter caído próximo demais de nós. Mas, agradeça a Deus e ao Faraday e não a mim. – O ruivo o olhava tranquilo. E Milo convenceu-se de que o francês entendera que seu surto fora apenas uma coisa do momento traumático.

- Camus, olha! – Milo apontou e o ruivo virou-se.

O coelho, que estava na frente dos dois meninos antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, estava morto. E Milo convencia-se cada vez mais que a estória de Faraday e rigidez dielétrica, seja lá o que essas coisas significassem, tinha salvado suas vidas. O grego gostava de ver o lado bom das coisas. E já que era pra ele ter de ficar em meio a uma tempestade apavorante e perigosa... Agradeceu internamente de ter passado por isso com alguém que sabia o que fazer.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Cerca de meia hora depois a tempestade passou e os dois meninos estavam a caminho de casa. Cansados, ensopados, tremendo até os ossos. O céu já vinha ficando escuro, mas Milo sabia bem para onde deviam seguir. Feitas as duas horas de caminhada eles avistaram a mansão dos Fontaine.

E nem bem se aproximaram, Sr. Fontaine veio correndo ao encontro dos garotos e agarrou Camus num abraço apertado.

- Graças a Deus! Por onde vocês andaram? Queriam matar-me do coração? – O homem largou Camus e começou a ficar vermelho de nervosismo e um vaso latejava insistente em sua têmpora. – Camus, está querendo ficar de castigo, é isso?!

- Sr. Fontaine, me desculpe a intromissão. Eu é que levei Camus para o pomar. Nos distraímos e não vimos a tempestade chegar. – Milo olhava o chão, constrangido.

O pai de Camus suspirou, recompondo-se.

- Não, filho. Não há o que desculpar. Brincadeiras de garotos são assim mesmo. Vocês assustaram esse velho homem, só isso. – Ele coçou os bigodes. – Mas não façam de novo.

Os dois meninos se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices.

- Bem Senhor, vou encontrar meu pai. Já é noite e ele deve estar preocupado. – O grego virou começou a caminhar.

Camus sabia que a moradia do caseiro ficava um pouco distante dali. O vento estava forte e Milo tinha passado o dia todo na chuva com ele. O loiro não precisava se expor mais ainda ao frio.

- Pai, não deixa! – O ruivo chacoalhou o cotovelo do mais velho. - Está tarde, Milo precisa entrar e se aquecer. Mande alguém avisar ao pai dele e deixe que ele passe a noite aqui, sim? – O menor o encarou sério. O homem jamais negaria um pedido tão sincero de seu pequeno ruivo.

- Ele está certo, Milo. – Sr. Fontaine fez gestos para o loiro voltar os poucos passos que tinha dado. – Será muito bem vindo. Entrem os dois e tomem um bom banho. Pedirei à cozinheira para fazer uma boa sopa para se aquecerem. O pai do burguês distanciou-se procurando um mensageiro para avisar ao pai de Milo que o garoto estava bem.

Milo estava sem graça, mas o francês tinha uma sombra de sorriso passando no rosto. Assim que o pai saíra, Camus relaxou. Não mostraria ao pai que se afeiçoara a Milo assim de cara. Não queria dar esse gostinho de vitória ao Fontaine mais velho. Camus era orgulhoso e sabia disso.  
Logo, o grego, estático de surpresa, sentiu a mão macia do ruivo fechar-se ao redor de seu pulso e puxá-lo gentil mas rapidamente. De modo que em poucos segundos os dois já corriam até a entrada.

- Vem! Eu te empresto um pijama.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Milo estava em um dos banheiros da casa. A banheira era bastante grande, caberia dois dele ali dentro e ainda estariam confortáveis. O grego deixou o corpo afundar na água quente. Nunca vira um banheiro tão luxuoso em toda sua vida. Tudo ali era mais espaçoso do que o necessário, muito bem bordado, muito bem desenhado. A água estava bastante quente e relaxava seus músculos tensos pelo estresse do dia.

Do lado da banheira tinha uma porção de sais de banho, óleos, sabonetes, shampoos. Eram muitas formas de frascos, muitas cores e texturas de líquidos e muitos cheiros agradáveis. O loiro decidiu que gostaria de morar num banheiro daqueles. Não sabia nem que produto usar.  
Qual daqueles faria mais bolhas?

Depois de se lavar bem e aproveitar a água quente, resolveu que era hora de sair. Como lhe tinha sido dito, deixou as roupas molhadas no canto da pia.

Saiu enrolado na toalha e se dirigiu ao quarto do ruivo. Bateu na porta e esperou um pouco.

- Pode entrar. – O loiro ouviu o garoto dizer, então girou a maçaneta de bronze e entrou no quarto.  
Encontrou o burguês deitado de bruços na espaçosa cama de casal lendo um livro que trouxera escondido na mala.

- Você demorou, Milo. Achei que tivesse se afoga... – O francesinho disse e ergueu os olhos deparando-se com o grego enrolado na toalha branca, olhando pra ele da porta fechada.  
As coxas... Ele não tinha reparado o quanto eram grossas. Podia ver os músculos delineados que o outro tinha. O abdome definido, já conhecido, parecia ter um atrativo a mais, molhado daquele jeito. Um peitoral estufado e um belo par de braços fortes. Bíceps, tríceps, qualquer outro "íceps" muito bem malhados. O ruivo sentiu o corpo tremer com a visão de Milo. Sim! Porque ele era uma visão! E que visão...

O grego arqueou a sobrancelha e seu ego inchou ao perceber que estava sendo devorado pelos olhos do rapaz a sua frente. E de repente o loiro se viu tentado a pegar o francês de jeito. Mas o faria pedir.  
Sem chances dele se expor ao ruivo e dar a ele a chance de rejeitá-lo. Milo odiava ser rejeitado, ainda mais por alguém da estirpe de Camus que já tinham o rei na barriga.  
A verdade é que estava se afeiçoando ao filho do patrão mais do que deveria e não aguentaria saber que não era correspondido. Ele tinha um instinto auto preservativo enorme e não seria agora que abriria mão. Até por que... O parisiense era tudo no que ele queria pensar, tudo o que seu corpo cheio de hormônios parecia implorar. Ah, tinha ficado tão pouco tempo com Camus e este já tinha ganhado toda a sua atençã mais querer escutar seus próprios pensamentos, Milo se dirigiu até a cama do outro onde se sentou, sorrindo ao notar-se ainda observado com atenção. Chegou o rosto próximo ao do francês de modo que podia contar cada um de seus cílios. E sussurrou...

- Pode me pegar um pijama? – Uma frase simples, mas que o loiro carregou de sensualidade pra dizer. Queria incitar o outro.

Camus mal conseguia se mexer e às vezes tinha de lembrar a seu próprio cérebro que ele precisava respirar.  
Ora veja, até sua cabeça tinha o abandonado. Mas também... O que Milo tinha dito mesmo? _Pode dizer que me ama? _Oh céus. Não, não. Ele só queria um pijama.

-Estou falando com você. – O grego bateu sua testa na de Camus, para acordá-lo.

O ruivo piscou algumas vezes, saindo do transe, murmurou algo ininteligível e levantou-se, saindo a contragosto daquela posição, pra pegar roupas pro outro.

Abriu a gaveta da cômoda, remexeu as roupas em busca de um pijama. Detestava quando Edmond desfazia suas malas. Ele nunca encontrava nada do que queria. Jogou algumas peças de roupa pelo chão até achar o que buscava. Era um pijama azul marinho, que o pai comprara pra ele há dois meses. Era grande demais, nunca havia usado. Achou que ficaria melhor em Milo, que era ligeiramente mais alto e bem mais forte que ele.

- Tome. Acho que este vai servir. – O ruivo estendeu a roupa para o grego.

- Obrigado. – Milo pegou o pijama, resvalando os dedos nos de Camus e isso foi quase um choque. Uma corrente elétrica passando por todo seu corpo e arrepiando até seus cabelos da nuca. Sorriu sincero para o parisiense. Também, não havia outra coisa a se fazer. O loiro assumiu pra si mesmo, naquele instante, que o estudioso francês realmente mexia com algo dentro dele.

No campo não era como na cidade, você não via mil jovens. Mas ele conhecia muitos por ali mesmo. Já beijara algumas meninas e nunca tinha sentido coisa parecida com ficar abraçado ao ruivo na chuva, ou aquele toque tão singelo de agora. Camus tinha algo de especial, que o chamava e fazia-o sentir que deveria estar pra sempre ao lado dele.  
Tocou de leve a pele alva do menor buscando sentir mais da sua textura gostosa. O burguês arregalou um tanto os olhos e sua pele ganhou um tom rubro com rapidez, mas ele não se mexeu. Sentia o coração na boca, descompassado e acelerando à medida que o rosto do loiro se aproximava do seu. Os olhos de Milo eram lagos azuis que o estavam prendendo e atiçando sem nenhum pudor. O polegar do grego brincava com a maçã de seu rosto. De repente notou que uma das mãos do loiro já estava na sua cintura, ameaçando entrar por debaixo de sua blusa. Camus também não se lembrava em qual hora ordenara que sua própria mão, traidora, fosse dedilhar os ombros de Milo. O dono daqueles orbes azuis roçava seu rosto com o dele próprio e o ruivo nada podia fazer além de se deleitar com o sorriso bonito do garoto campestre e da sua respiração misturando-se à dele.

- Pequeno Camus! - Era Edmond batendo na porta e fazendo o ruivo pular da cama num susto enorme.

- Si-sim, Edmond. Que há? – Estava nervoso e tremendo. Não sabia se pela proximidade com Milo ou pelo susto com Edmond. Apesar da porta fechada ele se sentira flagrado.

- Seu pai está chamando na sala de jantar. Milo ainda não saiu do quarto dele também. Será que já dormiu? Acho melhor chamá-lo.

- Não! – Exasperou-se por um instante, mas voltou a si logo. – Deixe Milo descansar que eu passo lá depois, Edmond. Desça que já estou indo, sim?

Ao lado de Camus, o loirinho ria baixo sendo repreendido pelo olhar do outro.

- Como quiser. – O mordomo respondeu e os garotos ouviram seus passos sumindo pelo corredor.

O parisiense largou-se na cama totalmente mole e doente de nervoso.

- Quase hein? – Milo riu e fez cócegas no pescoço do ruivo.

- Ora, vista logo essa roupa e desça. Vou te esperar lá em baixo.

Atordoado, o francesinho saiu do quarto e deixou Milo trocando a roupa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. Gaiola de Faraday: Experimento realizado por Michael Faraday, que demonstrava que a superfície de um condutor eletrizado possui campo elétrico nulo em seu interior. Em seu experimento, Faraday ficou dentro da gaiola de barras metálicas e a eletrizou, mas ele saiu de lá ileso.  
Perguntei pra uma pessoa que estuda física e a chuva não interfere ( respondendo aos possíveis paranoicos..Assim como eu. KKK )

De qualquer forma... DESCULPEM a viajada. Essa fic ta pra ser postada HÁ SÉCULOS, mas eu fiquei me torturando muito tempo com isso e agora cansei de pensar.  
E... Espero que gostem.  
Até o próximo.. E último capítulo!


	2. O Salgueiro Chorão

Alguns dias se passaram e em todos eles, Camus saía para se encontrar com Milo. E a cada dia, ficava mais fácil apreciar sua companhia. Não tinham comentado o acontecido no quarto de Camus. O francês ficara com vergonha e pensava estar delirando e tendo ideias erradas, o grego não queria parecer desesperado pelo carinho do ruivo. Mas a verdade é que estava. A cada dia queria estar mais tempo com Camus. E estava feliz, via o interesse do burguês por ele crescer. Ele agora era mais aberto e já tinha sorrido mais algumas vezes... E tinha um sorriso tão lindo. Sempre que o ruivo sorria, Milo sentia-se ganhando um presente. Tinha vontade de mandar pintar um quadro com aquele sorriso tão raro.

Naquela manhã, o francesinho acordou mais cedo. Comeu rápido e já saía.

- Tão cedo de pé, filhote? – saiu de seu escritório.

- É, Milo disse que tem uma surpresa pra hoje. – Camus sorriu de lado. Resolveu deixar de lado aquele seu orgulho bobo. Afinal, trazendo-o para a fazenda, o pai só queria ajudá-lo desde o início. Correu ao genitor e o abraçou singelo. – Obrigado, pai.

O mais velho sorriu satisfeito de ver o filho feliz. Há muito o via triste e desanimado. Sabia que a vida estressante que o menino tinha era cansativa, mas sabia também que um dia ele lhe agradeceria pelos estudos. O importante é que ele estava bem agora. Mais corado – Camus sempre foi muito branco, mas quando chegou, o menino tinha a palidez doentia de um moribundo-, sem olheiras, mais radiante, mais bonito.

- Vai, filhote. – O pai afagou-lhe a orelha. – Não deixe Milo esperando.

O menor assentiu e correu passando antes na cozinha para pegar uma cesta de iguarias que mandara preparar. Seria legal fazer um lanche com Milo. Saiu da casa procurando o grego. Andou alguns minutos até o local combinado e esperou sentado numa tora de árvore que mais tarde serviria para alimentar alguma lareira em casa. Apoiou o queixo nas mãos, seu pé batia irrequieto no chão. Não demorou nem dois minutos que se sentara ali e sentiu braços vindos de trás de si a apertá-lo num abraço.  
Respirou fundo em surpresa e sentiu-se puxado, caindo no colo de um Milo sorridente.

- Bom dia! – O grego quase cantarolou, rindo-se do olhar assustado e o rosto vermelho do francês em seus braços. – Que é isso?

- _Bonjour_, Milo. – Remexeu inquieto e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do outro, olhando encantado os orbes límpidos e sinceros de do loiro. – Pedi a cozinheira pra fazer umas coisas pra gente. Mas...De que surpresa você estava falando? – O ruivo levantou-se, quebrando o contato visual que já estava deixando Milo embasbacado.

O grego se levantou também e começou a guiar Camus até onde suas surpresas o esperavam.

- Vamos andar a cavalo! – O loiro abriu a porta do estábulo e mostrou os belos cavalos ao francês. – Queria te mostrar um lugar. Vou pra lá quando estou triste ou quero pensar. É meio longe, então pra poupar tempo não vamos a pé.

Camus deu alguns passos para trás e mordeu os lábios. Não queria desapontar Milo, ele parecia tão feliz. Mas não poderia agradá-lo naquele momento. Deixou a cesta sobre uma caixa, seu corpo estava tão mole que tinha medo de soltá-la.

- Milo... Eu não sei montar. – O menor olhou para os próprios pés, esperando virar chacota.

- Tudo bem, eu te ensino. – Milo pegou a direita de Camus e o levou estábulo a dentro, mas o ruivinho ainda parecia tenso. – O que foi?

- É que... Meu pai até tentou me colocar numa aula de equitação quando eu era mais novo, mas eu tinha medo que o cavalo disparasse comigo. Eu... Sei lá, Milo... Eu não consigo.

O loiro olhou o rosto acanhado do outro, tocou-lhe o ombro virando-o de frente pra si.

- Olha... Eu sei montar bem. Se você quiser, podemos ir juntos no mesmo cavalo. E eu ainda pego o mais mansinho que tem aqui. Prometo que não deixo nada acontecer com você. – Milo segurou o queixo do outro, fazendo-o olhar para si e sorriu bastante atencioso. – O que me diz?

Camus atentou para as expressões e o jeito meigo do loiro e teve vontade de chorar, lembrando-se do dia em que o conheceu. Como pôde ter sido tão rude com alguém tão doce quanto Milo? Que estava inclusive lhe ajudando agora e em todos os momentos desde que chegara à fazenda. O grego só tinha recebido seu mau humor e nem por isso fora grosseiro consigo. Muito pelo contrário, sempre foi bom e agradável.

Milo olhava confuso os olhos brilhantes de Camus. Ele parecia triste, muito triste. Será que tinha tanto medo de cavalos assim?

- Me desculpa, Milo. – O ruivo afundou o rosto nas mãos, envergonhado. – Eu fui muito mau com você e você tem sido muito bom pra mim. – Esfregou as mãos nos olhos. Não ia chorar. Chorar já era exagero, embora tivesse vontade.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – O grego colocou as mãos do francês entre as suas. – Já passou. Você estava bravo e frustrado. Eu entendo, também fico assim à vezes. Nesses últimos dias você tem sido ótimo pra mim também. Gosto de ficar com você, Camus.

O burguês voltou a esconder o rosto, confuso. Do jeito que Milo falava e o olhava, só fazia enrolar seus pensamentos.

Com uma das mãos Milo abaixou as de Camus, deixando seu rosto livre e levou a outra à franja do ruivo, tirando-a da testa e ali encostando os lábios. Camus não sabia se aquilo podia ser chamado de beijo, mas de qualquer forma se sentia confortado.  
Sentia os lábios macios de Milo tocando sua pele sem se moverem, mas mesmo assim um delírio quente percorria-lhe os sentidos agora. A respiração do loiro contra sua cabeça, enquanto ele olhava o pomo-de-adão já proeminente do pescoço do jovem a sua frente.  
Milo sentiu o menor tremer assim que lhe encostou a boca, teve medo de mover-se muito e assustá-lo, mas sentia-se muito bem ali com Camus. Deleitava-se com o perfume gostoso que emanava dos cabelos afogueados do francês. A pele alva dele parecia ter um efeito alucinante em seu corpo, como se a quase imperceptível camada de suor que cobria a testa do outro, devido ao calor e agora a confusão de emoções, fosse feita de algum tipo de poção que estava encantando e escravizando o coração descompassado de Milo. O loiro o abraçou, trazendo-o mais pra perto. Queria muito mais que a testa do rapaz em seus braços, que suspirou baixo apreciando o contato com o grego. Milo achou que devesse parar e afastou-se ouvindo os lamentos mudos de seu próprio corpo.

O ruivinho corou e mostrou um curvar leve de lábios, um sorriso acanhado. O grego voltou a falar.

- Estamos bem?

Camus fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então vem. Vamos juntos no cavalo. Pode ser?

- Tudo bem. – Ainda estava um tanto assustado, mas não queria parecer muito medroso para Milo.

O garoto do campo sorriu e guiou o outro até o fundo do estábulo, onde tinha um animal muito bonito. Tinha porte altivo e pelos negros, sedosos e brilhantes.

- Essa é Yona. Uma égua de raça que teu pai comprou há uns meses. Ela está se acostumando ainda, não é Yona? – Milo acariciou as costas da égua. – Mas ela é muito dócil. E é rápida também. Não vamos ter problemas com ela.

Camus apenas olhava um pouco de longe. Não tinha nem ideia de que o pai comprava cavalos. Mas ele nunca gostara muito desses bichos. Dessa vez, faria um esforço por Milo. Via o loiro celar o animal, que não se movia enquanto o grego trabalhava. É... Parecia mansa.

- Vem, Camie. – O loiro chamou, ajoelhado e com as mãos juntas. – Apoia aqui pra facilitar tua subida.

Cauteloso, o ruivo se aproximou. Camie? Que intimidade era essa? Hm... Era bonitinho.  
Apoiou então o pé nas mãos de Milo, que lhe deu um leve impulso, e foi mais fácil subir em Yona. O burguês perdeu o ar por um instante. Deus! Era alto ali. Era um cavalo... E estava vivo. Começava a se arrepender. Mas não teve muito tempo para praguejar mentalmente, pois logo o grego pegou a cesta e entregou-a em suas mãos. Sentiu Milo subir no animal também, mas com muito mais facilidade do que ele.

Rapidamente o loiro se ajeitou atrás do francês, fazendo seu peito colar às costas do menor. Camus tremeu com o movimento da égua ao sentir o novo peso sobre si. Por um instante o ruivinho pensou que cairiam, mas ao que parecia estava tudo sob controle. Os braços de Milo passavam agora por debaixo dos seus em um tipo de abraço, para pegar as rédeas do animal.

O loiro controlava o próprio êxtase, de estar tão colado ao rapaz que vinha tomando aos poucos toda sua atenção. Mas, naquele instante, o francês não compartilhava do frenesi de Milo, já que estava preocupado demais em controlar o medo.

Com um movimento de mãos e uma cutucada com os pés na barriga da égua, começaram a andar e o ruivo prendeu a respiração, completamente apavorado. Seu medo era tão palpável que fez Milo rir.

- Você está muito nervoso, relaxa... – O grego sussurrou-lhe rouco, relando um pouco mais o corpo no dele.

Camus suspirou fundo. Os dizeres de Milo pareceram surtir algum efeito. Relaxou um tanto e passou a apreciar a paisagem. Andavam fora da estrada de terra, galopando leve pela grama.

Mas não demorou muito até que seu corpo já estivesse rígido de nervoso mais uma vez. Não conseguia evitar, queria muito se mostrar mais corajoso para o grego, mas em cima de cavalos era meio complicado.

Edmond sempre lhe ensinara a contar até dez quando estivesse com medo ou nervoso. Costumava dar certo, mesmo quando imaginava monstros debaixo da cama aos seus sete anos.

Começou a contar mentalmente, respirando fundo entre um número e outro. Seu pequeno mantra pareceu distrair-lhe do medo, mas a face concentrada no que fazia chamou a atenção de Milo. O loiro tentava imaginar se fizera algo errado, pois o outro estava bastante calado.

O grego tentou puxar assunto algumas vezes, mas o menor tinha se tornado extremamente monossilábico e sério. Enquanto isso, Camus continuava a contar em silêncio repetidamente, sem nem notar a aflição interna do loiro.

Um grande tronco de árvore estava caído, atrapalhando a passagem. Fato que impeliu Milo a fazer Yona pular sob o tronco, assustando o concentrado ruivo, que nem tinha percebido o obstáculo ali, e o fizera gritar:

-_ Deux_! (Dois!) – O ruivo suara frio e a respiração descompassara com o susto. Passou então a contar alto, buscando calar as palpitações nervosas que sentia. – _Trois... Quatre ..Cinq..._

- Ah, então é por isso que você está aí todo concentrado é? – O grego deu uma risadinha aliviada.

- _Six ..._ Eu morro de medo de cavalos... _Sept ..._ E se você rir de novo eu te bato... _Huít._

- Achei bonitinho, Camie. Só isso. – Milo sorriu. Sentia-se melhor em saber que não fizera nada para magoar o outro. – Eu vou contar com você. Onde estávamos?

- _Huít_ (Oito).

Milo acompanhou o outro na contagem pelo resto do caminho. Com Camus corrigindo insistentemente sua pronúncia. Fora até melhor, o ruivo se distraíra mais. Tanto que nem notou quando o animal parara e Milo desceu. Sentiu-se incomodado sem o loiro ali, tinham estado colados por tanto tempo.

- Vem, desce. – O grego tinha os braços estendidos na direção do outro. – Passa as pernas pra esse lado e pula. Eu te pego.

Milo tinha noção que, estressado com cavalos como o outro estava, talvez não fosse boa ideia deixá-lo descer sozinho pelo estribo.

O menor passou a perna para o lado oposto, ficando sentado de lado no animal. Mas daí a pular... Era um passo meio grande. Olhou o chão, tentando manter a calma.

- Pode vir, eu pego você. Prometo. – Milo chegou mais próximo, esticando um tanto mais os braços.

Camus não sabia bem o porquê, mas o loiro lhe passava confiança. Principalmente pelo olhar sincero que tinha. Torceu um sorriso de canto e tomou impulso, sendo pego por Milo, assim como fora prometido.

Aos poucos sua respiração normalizava, enquanto via Milo amarrar as rédeas de Yona numa árvore perto do rio, para que ela bebesse.

Acompanhou-o um tanto mais para dentro da mata. Tinha muitas árvores, o mato começava a ficar alto, não gostava disso. Milo passou por uma estreita fenda de pedra, escondida por uma árvore. Ok, isso já estava o assustando.

- Milo! Chega. – O francês emburrou e viu a cabeça de Milo voltar a aparecer na fenda, confuso e com aqueles malditos olhos azuis que lhe faziam tremer nas bases. – A gente anda dois séculos de cavalo, se enfia no meio do mato e agora vou ter que me espremer nessa... Gruta aí? Pra onde está me levando? Pro inferno?

O ruivo terminou fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Ah, vamos! Não seja ranzinza. Você vai gostar, é muito bonito. É só a gente passar pela grutinha e pronto. Vem.

- Não tem graça. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Ta bom, vamos.

- Prometo que não tem monstros aqui. – Ele riu e voltou a entrar na gruta estreita.

- Hunf. – Camus o seguiu, equilibrando o corpo e o peso da cesta, para não escorregar nas pedras lisas e molhadas sob seus pés.

- Só aranhas do tamanho da sua cabeça. – Milo comentou, sacana, para assustar o outro.

- O quê?! - Estancou no lugar e começou a olhar em volta.

- Estou brincando com você! – Ele gargalhou de forma gostosa. – Não tem nada aqui pra te fazer mal. Jamais te traria aqui se fosse perigoso. – O loiro segurou a de Camus, acariciando os dedos dele com os seus e incentivando-lhe a continuar. Pegou a cesta com a mão livre para que o ruivo se sentisse mais seguro para caminhar.

O francês olhava doce as costas de Milo, que ia na frente para lhe dar proteção. Era diferente estar com ele. De alguma forma, Milo o fazia sentir-se mais... Vivo. Estava tão cansado de ser sozinho e atabalhoado de tarefas em Paris. Aqueles últimos dias estavam lhe fazendo muito bem, apesar de estar sempre se sentindo estranho perto do loiro.

Vez ou outra o grego olhava pra ele e sorria. Camus mal notou quando saíram da gruta. Até notou... Porque do escuro da gruta, caíra na claridade forte do dia e aquilo quase o cegou. Esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos e a outra apertou a de Milo instintivamente. Tinha olhos sensíveis.

- Olha, Camie.

O ruivo abriu lento os olhos e depois os arregalou com espanto, admirado, para felicitação de Milo, que acompanhava as reações dele a cada segundo. Queria muito agradar ao menor.

- Gostou? – O grego sorriu mais uma vez.

- Milo... É lindo! – O francesinho olhava a tudo extasiado e acabou por não perceber que levara a mão livre no braço do loiro, segurando-o em tom de agradecimento.

A gruta era um atalho para aquele lugar. Quase ninguém vinha ali, então tinha se tornado o esconderijo de Milo. Um lugar pra onde ele corria quando estava cansado ou tinha brigado com o pai. Tinha um lago calmo e cristalino, não muito fundo. Tinha vários peixinhos naquela época do ano. Para sua sorte, não era a mesma época dos sapos. Por alguma razão tinha certeza que o ruivinho ia ter um chilique se visse aquele lugar na época da procriação. Enchia de sapinhos pulando pra todo lado.

Ao redor do lago cresciam flores brancas, Milo gostava delas. Davam-lhe paz.  
Mas Camus tinha realmente ficado apaixonado, fora pelo salgueiro chorão, que despontava para o céu bem próximo ao lago.  
Na opinião de Camus, salgueiros chorões eram árvores incompreendidas, que as pessoas costumavam achar feias ou sem graça. Quando bem crescidos, sua copa descia em uma cascata tão grande que tapava a visão da base da árvore, fazendo uma redoma em torno do tronco. E era exatamente o que acontecia com este.  
Oh, como gostava dos salgueiros. Pra ele, tinham beleza exótica, mas o que mais o atraia era a... Cumplicidade que proporcionavam. Tinha a sensação de que seus segredos estariam seguros sob um salgueiro.

- Camie? – Milo chamou baixinho, tentando tirar o garoto do transe sem assustá-lo.

Camus piscou e sorriu largo.

- Vem, Milo! – O ruivo puxou o outro pela mão, fazendo-o correr para acompanhá-lo. Afastou alguns grossos ramos do salgueiro para abrir passagem e puxou o grego para dentro da redoma da árvore.

E pela primeira vez Camus soltou sua mão. Mexendo dentro da cesta, que estava com Milo, o francês achou a toalha de piquenique e a estendia no chão, animado.

Já o grego olhava mais atento ao interior da copa do salgueiro. Era mais fresco, mais escuro, mais reservado... Deu ideias nada ingênuas ao loiro. Mas tentou afastá-las ao ver o sorriso acriançado do ruivinho, que procurava pedras para prender as pontas da toalha.

- Vem, Milo. Senta. – Camus, que tinha se livrado dos sapatos e estava sentado no tecido, estendeu a mão para o grego.

- Que toalha grande, hein? – Milo tomou a mão do ruivo e ajoelhou-se, retirando os sapatos. – Dá até pra tirar um cochilo depois. – O loiro disse, tirando uma risadinha descontraída do outro.

Não demorou muito até que os dois estivessem se enchendo com os quitutes da cesta. Muito riso, muita brincadeira e de repente Camus se deu conta de que não queria mais que aquilo acabasse.  
Ele e Milo se davam tão bem. Agora ele contava alguma história sobre ovelhas e maçãs. Gesticulava abertamente, sorria mais abertamente ainda. O sorriso do loiro iluminava seu dia mais do que mil sóis. O ruivo suspirou com o próprio pensamento. Totalmente exagerado e descabido se avaliado no literal, mas... Era o que sentia agora. Um exagero de sensações, de sentimentos, de emoções. Mas não poderia ser diferente. Milo, por si só, já era a personificação do exagero, concluiu Camus... Rindo internamente. Um exagero de energia, de sorrisos, de histórias, de lealdade, companheirismo... Magnetismo, beleza, sensualidade.

- " Contenha-se, cérebro!" – O francês pensou, estapeando o próprio rosto e assustando a Milo. Não conseguia mais esconder de si mesmo que Milo não lhe saía da cabeça.

- Que foi isso? – O loiro o olhava entre espantado e desconfiado, largando um pedaço de torta de volta a seu prato.

- Não quero ir embora. – O ruivo soltou, sofrido, e largou-se deitado na toalha tapando o rosto com os braços. Não queria que Milo o visse daquele jeito.  
Não queria mesmo ir embora. Não só pelo grego, mas voltar a estar sozinho e arrebatado de coisas que não queria fazer... Não era seu ideal de vida. Não mais. Não depois de Milo.

O loiro o observou carinhoso. O cabelo ruivo espalhado ao lado do corpo, os olhos tapados pelos braços, a boca fazia uma ligeira curva de desgosto, o peito subia e descia rápido. O burguesinho estava nervoso. Devia ser ruim ficar preso em casa, sem amigos, com mais compromissos do que sua pouca idade exigia.

Se permitiu então tocar o rosto do menor, que tremeu de leve com a surpresa do toque, mas voltou a se aquietar à medida que Milo dava voltas com o polegar em sua bochecha.

- Seu lugar não é aqui. – Falou, doía pensar que o ruivo tinha de partir, mas era o certo.

Camus tirou os braços do rosto de uma só vez, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhar melhor o rosto do outro. O semblante do francês estava revolto, o de Milo... Triste.

- Porque não? Eu podia muito bem ficar aqui. – Ele tinha um bico mimado no rosto. Adorável.

Milo quis sorrir com aquilo, mas o momento não permitia.

- Seu pai conta com você para os negócios. – Agora o loiro deslizava o indicador pelo rosto de Camus, tirando a franja dos olhos dele, seu olhar vagava distante. O de Camus também.

- E se eu quiser ficar com você? – Ele corou de leve e olhou pra baixo.

- Você vai ser alguém importante Camus. Não faz sentido ficar comigo. – Estava triste. Mas tinha de ser realista. O ruivo não iria querer nada com ele.

- Milo, você já é alguém importante. É inteligente, valoroso... Gentil. Tornou-se a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Do que me valem os negócios se o que eu preciso não está lá? – Camus estava abismado consigo mesmo. Seu rosto queimava como nunca, mas de algum lugar ele tirou coragem o suficiente pra dizer tudo aquilo.

Não tinha coragem de dizer muito mais, mas Milo o olhava surpreso demais. Talvez não estivesse pondo fé em suas palavras. Então, o ruivo ainda tentou se forçar a continuar.

- O que eu quero dizer é que... – Parou. Travou. Muita informação pra pouco tempo. Seu cérebro se recusava a aceitar.

O loiro sorriu, o peito em saltos. Entendia Camus. Entendia o que ele sentia, entendia sua vergonha e sua dificuldade em expressar. O grego encostou o nariz no de Camus, que o olhava atento.

- Eu sei, eu também. – Ele sussurrou baixinho, fazendo o ruivo arrepiar.

Observava de perto cada detalhe do rosto liso de Camus, que parecia absorto em seus próprios devaneios. A pele do francês estava ligeiramente fria. Talvez fruto do nervosismo. Sim, podia dizer que o outro estava nervoso visto que sua respiração estava descompassada, suas bochechas começavam a corar. O grego muito apreciou a cena.

Não se lembrava em que hora ele e o ruivo se aconchegaram mais um ao outro, mas não fazia muita questão de precisar esse tipo de detalhe. Havia algo que muito mais lhe chamava a atenção agora: Os lábios desenhados e entreabertos de Camus.  
Já havia um tempo que Milo vinha os observando, a vontade de tomá-los num beijo só crescia. Os imaginava suaves e doces. O grego movia o rosto lenta e gentilmente, acariciando a face do outro com a sua própria e não demorou muito para que o francês acompanhasse seu ritmo. Aquele carinho havia se tornado quase uma dança de efeito hipnótico.

O loiro pousou o lábio inferior sobre a bochecha do ruivo e pôs-se a fazer aquele lábio caminhar. E Camus perdia o fôlego à medida que Milo se aproximava se seu pescoço. E podia senti-lo chegando, sua pele arrepiada denunciava sua ansiedade e traçava o caminho que os lábios de Milo vinham fazendo. Só passando. E era isso que mais afligia o burguês. Que diabos Milo estava esperando pra fazer alguma coisa? A respiração quente do grego muito próxima de sua pele, enquanto Milo desenhava os contornos de sua orelha com dentes e lábios. Estava deixando-o maluco! Maluco!  
Encostou a testa no ombro de Milo e grunhiu baixo, essa ansiedade em saber se Milo de fato o queria ou estava brincando com ele... Estava deixando o francesinho cansado.

Segurou um dos ombros de Milo e afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo confuso. O que muito divertiu o grego. Aquela expressão frustrada, que esperava uma resposta era bem o que ele queria ver. Não que quisesse magoá-lo, só... Perturbá-lo um pouquinho. Não faria nada muito decisivo a não ser que tivesse um sinal de que era o que ele queria. Essa mania de Camus de ficar em cima do muro tinha que acabar.

O grego sorriu safado, mas com falsa inocência, já o ruivo se largou deitado na toalha de novo. Bufando.

- Que foi? – Ele riu desentendido da cara frustrada do menor.

- Que foi... Que foi... – Imitou-o fazendo careta - Que está fazendo?

Milo sorriu mais uma vez.

- Que você quer que eu faça? – O sorriso aumentou e passou a fitar o ruivo de maneira sedutora demais.

A expressão de Camus mudou rapidamente para uma de espanto, estava totalmente envergonhado.  
Ladino! Sem vergonha! Aquele Milo não tinha jeito. Agora o francês estava todo corado, por culpa dele, claro!

- Seu sem vergonha. Vou embora, é o que quer?

Ele fez menção de se erguer, mas o loiro curvou-se, pressionando Camus com seu corpo, apenas uma das mãos foi necessária para prender os pulsos do burguês acima da cabeça. Imobilizara-o, os rostos mais próximos do que o francês queria naquele momento. Poxa, agora ele estava tentando se fazer de difícil e Milo vinha com essa?! Não dava pra ajudar? Encarou-o bravo e virou o rosto para o lado e fechando a expressão. Era a única coisa que podia fazer agora.

- Está bem, me desculpe. – Estalou um beijo na face virada do mais novo. – Fique mais um pouco, sim?

Milo soltou os pulsos do outro, mas se manteve deitado sobre o corpo dele. O burguesinho olhou-o de novo, encontrando dessa vez um olhar pidão e doce. Gostava disso. Aliviou a expressão, vendo o loiro se acalmar também e sorrir mais tranquilo.

O grego era carinhoso, sabia acolher, mas dadas as circunstâncias dos dois... Homens, de classes sociais e ambientes completamente destoantes um do outro... Talvez ele ainda precisasse ter um sinal mais claro de que era aceito. Oras, Milo sempre foi tão gentil, não custava fazer um esforço pra sanar suas inseguranças. Camus enlaçou, de forma suave, o pescoço do mais velho e lhe deu um selinho rápido. Um pressionar leve de lábios, mas tão perfeito, que pareciam ter sido feitos para se encaixar. O vento pareceu parar, os pássaros silenciaram, toda a natureza se aquietou e o tempo pareceu congelar um instante. Tão de repente quanto iniciou, o beijo cessou.

E Milo levou um susto... E arregalou os olhos... E esqueceu-se de respirar... E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o grego falante... Perdeu a fala.

Camus havia mesmo feito aquilo? Não estava acreditando. Um sorrisinho de contentamento brotou em seu rosto. Estava feliz por ser correspondido. Sim, tinha inseguranças. Era só um rapaz e não uma máquina de sedução, como gostava de fazer parecer. Embora que... Sabia seduzir, tinha seu charme. E orgulhava-se disso.

O ruivinho, por outro lado, estava assustado. O jeito surpreso com que Milo o olhava era tanto, que começara a achar que se precipitou ao beijar o loiro.  
Oh, por Deus. Isso não era ele. Isso não era nada do que ele costumava fazer.  
Tinha que se explicar, tinha que ajeitar as coisas, sair dali, sumir...

Mas não houve tempo para nada disso. Mal o francês terminou de surtar em pensamentos auto destrutivos e Milo tratou de livrá-lo de qualquer tipo de pensamento. Voltou a colar seus lábios e o menor pareceu se aquietar.  
O beijo começou suave, dando tempo para o outro assimilar a ideia de ter os lábios colados aos de um homem. Dessa vez, Milo controlava bem o que acontecia, estava seguro e tratou de passar isso a Camus. Sem deixar de notar as reações do mais novo, o grego aprofundou o beijo se aproveitando do espaço entreaberto pelos lábios do outro. Logo a língua do loiro já pedia passagem e não teve problemas em chegar à boca do ruivo, arrancando um gemido abafado de surpresa. Suaves, doces, macios... Viciantes eram os lábios, a boca de Camus.

O rapazote francês ainda tinha alguns poucos lapsos de lucidez, onde se pegava nervoso e com medo de parecer infantil aos olhos de Milo. Mas nada disso durava muito em sua mente, os lábios carnudos do grego brigando com os seus prendiam muito mais a sua atenção. Era a primeira vez que Camus beijava alguém. E na primeira tudo sempre é mais assustador. Mas ali, com Milo... Não estava assustado.  
Era como dançar. Não sabia bem onde devia dar o próximo passo, mas as coisas simplesmente corriam certas e tudo saía fluído e harmonioso. Do pescoço do maior, as mãos do burguês passaram a segurar os ombros de Milo. E o camponês tinha ombros largos, já fortes. O ruivo apertou os músculos tensos do outro, arrepiando-se com o toque.

Milo também nunca foi de perder tempo, uma vez que teve a aceitação de seu ruivinho estava mais relaxado para agradar Camus como fosse possível. Sabia que ele era inexperiente e ia com calma. O ruivo era agitado e roçava as coxas entre as pernas de Milo, inquieto e buscando uma posição para beijá-lo, mas só o loiro sabia o efeito que todo aquele atrito estava causando em seu corpo.

Uma de suas mãos segurava a cintura do ruivo, tentando aquietá-lo no lugar para evitar uma ereção não prevista que fosse assustar o novato. A outra suspendeu-lhe o queixo, deixando à mostra o pescoço que o grego lambeu com vontade, fazendo o outro trincar os dentes em surpresa.  
Camus era cheiroso e sua pele era extremamente aveludada. Milo não conseguiu conter um gemido, sufocado pelo pescoço do menor, ao provar do gosto suave do mais novo.

**Não queria se preocupar com status ou o tempo. Por hora não pensaria em mais nada...**

O ruivo voltou a buscar os lábios de Milo, mordendo o inferior com vontade. Toda aquela sensação de liberdade querendo estourar o seu peito.  
As mãos do loiro se ocupavam de tirar o colete do francês, deixando-o apenas com a camisa de abotoar. **O mundo pareceu parar dentro da redoma do salgueiro...**

Aquele parisiense iria deixa-lo ensandecido. O grego sentia-o tremer em suas mãos e sua expectativa aumentava. Quando vira o pequeno chegar, não imaginara que ele o faria experimentar essa gama imensa de novas confusões. Não chegara a pensar que seria ele a ludibriar seu coração.  
Cheirou o perfume daqueles fios cor de fogo junto ao pescoço fino, descasando um por um dos botões da camisa do mais novo, que o olhava tímido e desejoso.  
Cravando de beijos o abdome pálido, Milo se deleitava com a visão prazerosa do torso nu do francês reagindo, com arrepios, aos seus lábios.

O ruivo passou a tocar-lhe ansioso o peito musculoso e os ombros largos, deslizando as mãos em sua extensão e retirando a camisa de Milo. Naquele instante, o francês pareceu levar um soco no estômago tão sem ar que ficou.  
Já conhecia aqueles grupos musculares bem talhados, já os conhecia até molhados, mas... Agora era diferente. O êxtase lhe percorria por inteiro ao saber que podia tocá-los, que iria sentir o loiro se apertando contra ele em abraços... E imagine! Sem camisa! Agora o loiro seria um pouco mais seu.

**E nada mais importava a nenhum dos dois novos amantes: O medo, a insegurança, a dúvida...**

Para Milo, já não havia jeito. Uma ereção túrgida gritava em suas calças e não havia como esconder.  
O grego largou a boca do pescoço do menor, sussurrando-lhe junto aos lábios.**  
**  
- Veja o que fez comigo, ruivo. – Tomou a mão lânguida de Camus e pousou-a junto ao membro, que pulsava nervoso nas calças.

O ruivinho arregalou os olhos e corou, bastante sem jeito. Não sabia como reagir. Tinha o falo latejante do maior na mão.

- D-Desculpe. – Baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Será que fizera algo errado? Não tinha nenhuma experiência no assunto.

O loiro riu.

- Bobinho, não tem que se desculpar. – Beijou-o mais uma vez. Dessa vez cálido e manso, arrancando um suspiro manhoso do menor.

Milo tremia em ansiedade de ter Camus por inteiro.

Camus jogou a camisa de Milo longe, junto à sua. O loiro já cuidava de beijá-lo de novo enquanto descia-lhe as calças, buscando distrair o pequeno para que não se assustasse muito. Da boca ao pescoço e descendo o tórax a mordiscar-lhe a pele. O grego tratou da calça do menor enquanto apertava as coxas firmes do ruivo. Camus estava um tanto nas nuvens e não sabia no que prestar atenção, se nas mãos habilidosas de Milo ou em sua boca a lamber seu abdome.

Quando menos esperava, o francês se surpreendeu em ter o membro vorazmente abocanhado pelo loiro. Arregalou os olhos. Não se lembrava jamais de ter sentido coisa igual. Seu coração ribombava forte dentro do peito, de ansiedade, de desejo, prazer, loucura... Amor. Olhava o rosto bonito de Milo, os olhos azuis escurecidos de tesão. Não conseguia se imaginar sem ver aquele rosto de novo.  
Esqueceu-se da angústia ao sentir as peripécias que o grego fazia com a língua em sua glande. Não conseguiu engolir um gemido rouco preso na garganta.

O loiro também gemia, abafado pelo seu pênis. Sua boca era quente e parecia insaciável. Milo queria lhe engolir ou o que? Com certeza queria tirar a alma do francês pelo falo.  
O ruivo latejava forte na boca do grego. Milo sabia o que fazia e estava levando Camus ao delírio.

- Milo... – Respirava ofegante e entrecortado. Não sabia quanto mais aguentaria. – Eu...

O loiro sabia da condição do outro, que já há algum tempo rebolava ensandecido e incomodado. Da base ao ápice do membro do francês, Milo lambia cheio de excitação e uma perícia maliciosa. Dedicava seu carinho de corpo e alma. Queria vê-lo feliz, queria que se sentisse amado, mostrar ao seu ruivo o quanto ele lhe era caro. O quanto o queria bem.  
O menor, sem aguentar, despejou-se na boca do grego, que sugou-lhe com mais vontade. Camus arfava baixo, uma fina camada de suor brotava de seus poros.

Estava leve.

Se Milo não tivesse vindo engatinhando manhoso pra cima dele, prensando-o com o corpo enquanto o beijava, poderia flutuar.

Abraçou forte o maior, retribuindo o beijo carinhoso. Sua mente estava à mil. Nunca tivera experiências como aquela. Mas e agora? Como agradaria a Milo?

Eram dois homens, não tinham... Aparelhos compatíveis. E queria muito deixar o loiro feliz. Talvez devesse imitar o grego.

Deslizou as mãos até as calças de Milo, descendo-as o suficiente para expor seu membro pulsante. Descolando seus lábios dos de Milo, deitou o maior na toalha e, meio receoso, tratou de sugar o grego arrancando-lhe uma exclamação surpresa.

O loiro sentia o ventre formigar, enquanto olhava e sentia o trabalho do menor entre suas pernas. Algumas madeixas avermelhadas caindo lindamente desleixadas em seu rosto e aquele boquinha bem desenhada a ficar cada vez mais vermelha, enquanto o mais novo lambia-lhe com uma destreza inocente de aluno. E para a surpresa do loiro, Camus era um excelente aluno nisso também... Oh, Deus! Se o ruivo continuasse com aquilo não ia se aguentar. Puxou-o cuidadoso pelos ombros. Camus ficou confuso.

Será que fizera algo errado?

- Vem aqui, Menino. – Milo mordeu o queixo do parisiense e o colocou deitado novamente, inclinando-se sobre ele.

- Fiz errado? – Os olhos ambares transbordavam de dúvida e um pouco de desapontamento.

- Claro que não. O que é que essa sua cabeça ruiva não aprende de primeira, hein? – Ele fez cócegas no menor, que riu contente.

Os olhos de Camus ainda estavam interrogativos. Ainda queria saber o que é que faria. O loiro continuou.

- Tenho outra ideia pra agora. – Fez uma trilha de beijos do queixo aos ouvidos de Camus, onde sussurrou. – Vai ver... Vou te levar para o céu.

A voz do loiro saiu rouca e lasciva, todo o corpo do francesinho retesou-se e um gemido fraco lhe escapou da garganta.

Sentia Milo ainda túrgido entre suas pernas enquanto a boca do grego mordia a sua com fome.  
O beijo cessou por alguns instantes e o ruivo olhou duvidoso enquanto o maior chupava dois de seus próprios dedos e o observava com um olhar potente.

Milo voltou a beijar o ruivo, para tentar distraí-lo um pouco, evitar que ficasse nervoso. Aqueles mesmos dedos trataram de afastar uma de suas nádegas, circundando a entrada virgem do menor que sentia o corpo todo responder.

Camus pulou de um salto. Que diabos Milo achava que estava fazendo? O francês era inocente, mas já tinha entendido onde tudo aquilo ia dar. E simplesmente achou a ideia absurda! Que coisa mais estranha, aquilo não era lugar pra... se fazer essas coisas.

- Milo! Enlouqueceu? – O rosto do ruivo estava corado.

Ele tinha voltado a ficar ereto com as carícias do loiro, é verdade. Mas nunca ouvira falar daquilo, parecia muito estranho.

- Você vai gostar. Eu juro. – O maior o olhou carinhoso e paciente, fazendo carinho nas coxas claras do ruivo. – Confie em mim.

Milo tinha aquele olhar... Aquele que fazia o parisiense se esquecer de qualquer coisa importante que estivesse pensando. Camus abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. "Confie em mim"? E ele pedia daquele jeito, com aquele olhar que tinha um poder abusado sobre si?

Como não iria confiar quando tinha aquele par de joias azuladas lhe encarando de forma tão doce e... Apaixonada?

Mordeu o lábio inferior e fez que sim com a cabeça. O loiro sorriu e tomou seus lábios novamente, num beijo calmo, quente,... gostoso.

O ruivo gostava tanto daquela boca voluptuosa e daqueles lábios carnudos. Sentia tudo sumir quando Milo o beijava. O francês só saiu do transe ao voltar a sentir um dígito se apertar entre suas nádegas e chegar a lhe penetrar, fechou os olhos com força. Era muito incômodo.

Logo o loiro começou a acaricia-lo por dentro, fazia esquecer um pouco.. Mas ainda doía. Milo abandonou os lábios do ruivo para voltar a buscar o falo do menor, que jogou a cabeça pra trás sentindo a boca decidida do maior abraçando seu membro de novo.

O incômodo sumia e não demorou para que o mais novo sentisse um repentino calor lhe subir pelo corpo e se surpreender ao perceber que sentia tesão com o que Milo estava lá naquele canto tão... Inimaginável para ele, em termos sexuais.

Um segundo dedo invadiu o corpo do parisiense, que já não estava achando ruim e agora gemia enlouquecido. A boca de Milo sugava-lhe com avidez e seus dedos entravam e saíam e Camus tinha nítida sensação de que podia morrer de tesão.

O mais novo suspirou ao sentir os dedos e a boca do loiro lhe deixarem. O grego tocou a testa do menor com a sua e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Um pedido mudo de confiança, uma permissão igualmente muda e Milo esgueirou-se entre as pernas do outro roçando o membro já dolorido no orifício apertado de Camus.

Com cuidado, para evitar machucá-lo mais do que o necessário, Milo penetrou-o um tanto.

Camus trincou os dentes e crispou os dedos na toalha.

Dor.

Apertou-se num abraço contra o corpo do grego. Só mesmo com Milo para aceitar uma loucura dessas. Ofegou ao sentir a dor ceder e o loiro, sempre gentil e carinhoso, começar a se mover num ritmo ainda calmo.

Milo era paciente e fazia tudo para que o outro sentisse prazer também. Exigia muito de seu autocontrole ir com tanta calma. Camus era simplesmente delicioso e o loiro nunca pensou que sexo fosse tão bom. A respiração falha de seu francês junto a seu pescoço, aquela pele alva perfumada e a expressão de quem começava a se surpreender de excitação só deixavam o grego ainda mais enlouquecido. Sentia seu membro ser comprimido pelo interior quente do parisiense.

Camus rebolava inquieto à procura de mais contato com Milo. Qualquer tipo de desconforto sendo habilidosamente substituído por um prazer indescritível. Seus sentidos se avivam e parecia que podia perceber tudo. O cheiro da grama invadindo suas narinas, o farfalhar das folhas da árvore, cada centímetro de Milo lhe tocando e fazendo nascer em si um desejo enorme. O grego tinha lhe dito que o levaria para o céu, mas o ruivo tinha certeza que o céu já tinha sido deixado para trás há muito tempo. Era muito melhor do que o céu.

Deslizava as mãos subindo as coxas firmes de Milo, se agarrando nas nádegas roliças do grego. Deus, como Milo era gostoso! Mordia seu pescoço, enquanto a mão do grego passou a se ocupar em estimular seu pênis.

O grego massageava Camus, deleitando-se com a visão de seu ruivo tão entregue e embargado de prazer. Encobertos pelo amistoso carvalho, seus corpos se moviam num ritmo cadenciado, as respirações e os gemidos se mesclavam e tudo o que queriam era se largarem um nos braços do outro pra sempre.

Camus entrou em êxtase ao ter o segundo orgasmo de sua vida e no mesmo dia, gemendo e arranhando as costas do loiro, sentiu alívio imenso seguido da sensação de estar deliciosamente drogado. Milo também chegou ao ápice de seu momento, derramando-se em um estouro de prazer no ruivo.

O grego tombou o corpo sobre o de Camus, sendo prontamente abrigado num abraço. Olhou para o ruivo, ambos ofegando, os rostos corados, e tomou-o num beijo. Dessa vez, um beijo sofrido e de consolo. Odiaria se separar daquele rapaz.

Milo deitou na toalha ao lado do parisiense e puxou-o até que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito. O francês abraçou o loiro, compartilhando de seu sentimento de saudade.

Ficaram ali, abraçados por algum tempo, em silêncio.

Quietos naquele lugar, que seria para sempre o lugar só deles dois. Acobertados por aquele salgueiro, que guardaria com eles as memórias, os segredos e as descobertas daquele sentimento gostoso e quente que preenchia o peito dos pequenos amantes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Camus, que agora estava aconchegado pelos lençóis em seu quarto, acordou pensativo.

O dia raiou em paradoxo. A felicidade pairava sobre sua cabeça ao recordar as lembranças do dia anterior. Nunca se recusara tanto a sair de um piquenique.

Em contrapartida, a saudade já se apossava dele. Iria embora hoje.

O café da manhã desceu forçado. Seu pai notava que estava aéreo, rindo para o croissant e às vezes lançava olhares longos e calados para a jarra de leite.

Ajudou Edmond a descer com as malas, o pai juntava alguns documentos no escritório.  
Olhava para os cantos, buscava Milo com o olhar. Onde será que estava seu loiro? De repente se sentiu puxado.

Milo lhe arrastava para trás da casa, sob a sombra de uma árvore. Bateu Camus de encontro à parede. Arfava.

O ruivo olhava com aqueles orbes grandes e ingênuos, observava o loiro com carinho. Já estava com saudades mesmo.

- Eu te amo, Camus. – Ele disse assim. A seco. Com medo.O peito em saltos.

- Je t'aime aussi, Milo. – Respondeu e deslizou a mão pelo rosto macio do loiro.

Milo não entendeu.

Estava na França há pouco tempo e não era tudo que entendia. Aquela língua que odiava, mas que agora estava aprendendo a amar.

- Isso quer dizer o que? – Inclinou-se incomodado. Uma coisa dita num momento desses tinha que ser entendida.

- Quer dizer que também te amo. Quer dizer que meu coração é seu, grego abusado. – Deu-lhe um selinho demorado.

- E o meu é seu, francesinho metido.

Sorriu. Sabia que era dele. Sabia que ele era seu.

Os lábios se atraíram como se fossem ímãs, como se tivessem nascido para estar juntos. O beijo era simplesmente inevitável. Queria beijá-lo sempre.

O ar faltou e eles se olharam de forma mais que a distância fosse separá-los por um tempo, o que tinha se construído ali era algo para durar para sempre.

Ouviram o nome de Camus.

- Você tem que ir... – Milo segurou sua mão.

- Tenho. – Sussurrou doce e apertou a mão do loiro entre as suas. - Mas... Agora que meu pai vai ampliar as terras, vai precisar passar mais tempo aqui... Acho que vou ser obrigado a voltar vezes. – Falou em tom de brincadeira. Estava é torcendo muito para voltar logo para os braços do loiro.

Milo sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo. Tinha que aproveitar aquela boca gostosa, agora que teria de esperar algum tempo para vê-lo.

O ruivo foi chamado de novo e Milo teve de empurrá-lo, pois o mais novo parecia ter colado a boca na dele.

Um risinho cúmplice e um selinho meigo acompanhado de um abraço antes de Camus correr para o carro novamente.

O grego sorriu e acenou.

Sabia que o veria de novo. Sentia isso. Por mais que lhe doesse a saudade da espera, iria encontra-lo. Um pouco do seu coração ia com Camus, um pouco de Camus ficara com ele. Amá-lo-ia então... Como se nada mais existisse, como se nada pudesse atingi-los, como se fossem um só. Amá-lo-ia até o próximo verão, até que voltasse para seus braços de novo. Amá-lo-ia para sempre.


End file.
